O Despertar do Dragão
by Angelus Maia
Summary: Fic pós livro 6 O mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo estavam cada vez mais “unidos”, pois estavam cada vez mais próximos. Porém, essa não era uma união boa, de maneira alguma. Tudo isso formava um misto, uma complexidade, um contraste difícil de ser compreendid


Capitulo 1

Um segredo descoberto.

Já se passava da meia noite. Uma névoa sinistra cobria os montes de Little Hangleton. O lorde das trevas estava sentado em sua cadeira, em seu esconderijo, e ao seu redor, muitos comensais da morte. Ele estava dando-os tarefas, deveres. Até aquele momento, tudo havia saído nos conformes. A morte de Dumbledore foi o primeiro objetivo de Voldemort. Sem ele, o mundo bruxo estava cada vez mais perigoso. Mas o que importava mesmo era que, sem Dumbledore, Harry estava correndo um grande risco. As portas para Voldemort matar "o escolhido" estão cada vez mais arreganhadas.

A morte de um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, se não o maior deles, atingiu com um baque a população bruxa. O terror se espalhava pelas ruas dos povoados bruxos e não-bruxos. Sem Dumbledore, o bem perde um dos seus maiores aliados.

O lorde das trevas já havia dispensado muitos comensais, que saíram para planejar como iriam executar suas tarefas. Na sala, só restavam Snape, Draco Malfoy e Pettigrew. Eles ouviram o que para eles fora designado, mas não saíram porque ainda havia outra coisa a ser dita.

- Snape e Malfoy, uma bela dupla... Malfoy, um gênio brilhante, com um belo plano, que por covardia, no último momento, não executou-o. Snape, por sua vez, matou aquele que eu sempre almejei sua morte. Porém, contrariou minhas ordens... – Dizia Voldemort, num aspecto frio e mortal.

- Mestre, ao ver... – Dizia Snape, quando foi interrompido por Voldemort.

- Cale-se! Deixe-me terminar de falar.- Disse Voldemort. – Rabicho, esse covarde medroso que me ajudou a sobreviver... Você foi de grande utilidade Rabicho. Mas não vejo mais utilidade nenhuma em você. Agora já estou forte.

- Mestre, por favor... – Pediu Rabicho.

- Será que você não percebe que eu não gosto de ser interrompido?- Perguntou Voldemort, num aspecto furioso e mortal.

- Perdão, mestre.

- Eu não vou matá-lo! Você apenas vai ser a isca principal.

- Isca principal?

- Sim! Pelo que me contaram do que aconteceu em Hogwarts, Potter ficou furioso com Snape e Malfoy. Por isso, a sede de vingança dele recairá sobre vocês três, afinal, Draco e Snape mataram Dumbledore. E você, Rabicho, traiu os pais dele. Por isso ele tem ódio de você... Entendem onde quero chegar? Vocês três servirão de isca para o Potter, para trazer ele para mim! E como o Rabicho não é mais de importância, ele poderá ser morto por Potter sem nenhum prejuízo.

- Mestre, não estou gostando do seu plano, eu acho que... – Começou Pettigrew.

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE? Me interrompe mais uma vez e ainda é para ser contrário a mim. Não sei Rabicho, às vezes acho que você tem vontade de morrer.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do esconderijo. Voldemort dirigiu os olhos para Draco.

- Você! Por que não matou Dumbledore como eu quis? Covardia não é uma das qualidades que eu prezo em alguém! – Disse Voldemort, olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco, e esse, por sua vez, começou a tremer de medo. Depois olhou para Snape.- Você, Severo, apesar de ter matado Dumbledore, contrariou minhas ordens, e insubordinação é algo que não prezo!- concluiu.

Voldemort viu nos olhos de Draco muito medo. Como se ele estivesse escondendo algo. E em Snape também, era perceptível esse comportamento, mesmo que bem mais discreto do que o de Draco.

- Por acaso, existe alguma coisa de que eu não estou sabendo? – Perguntou Voldemort.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Voldemort fitou-os por um tempo.

- Engraçado... Quando não é para vocês falarem, vocês acabam me interrompendo. Agora que eu estou mandando vocês falarem, ficam calados. Digam-me a verdade.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. O silêncio ecoava no esconderijo.

- FALEM ME A VERDADE! É MELHOR FALAREM POR PURA E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE! OU VOCÊS ESQUECERAM COM QUEM ESTÃO FALANDO? EU TENHO MÉTODOS PARA DESCOBRIR A VERDADE!

- Não há nada que você não saiba milorde. – Disse Draco, com uma voz fraca e assustada.

- Vocês mesmos se entregaram... Por sorte, tenho veritaserum guardado, para um caso como esse. Ambos irão tomá-los! Agora! Rabicho, vá no armário e pegue o Veritaserum!

-Sim milorde!

Rabicho se dirigiu para fora do aposento, ficando apenas Draco, Snape e Voldemort. Passaram-se apenas dois minutos, mas pareceram eternidades. Os olhos de Voldemort traduziam uma frieza, um aspecto mortal, que contagiava todos que ali estavam. Snape e Malfoy sentiam uma espécie de monstro dentro de seu estômago. Parecia que era o fim. O lorde das trevas era muito cruel em relação à ocultação de fatos.

Nesses dois minutos, ninguém disse uma mínima palavra.

- Aqui está mestre.- Rabicho entregou a poção a Voldemort.

- Ótimo...

Snape e Malfoy beberam uma boa dose da poção. Logo, estavam contando toda a verdade a Voldemort, e o lorde das trevas não gostou.

-Um voto inquebrável... Sua mãe ficou preocupada contigo. É algo bonito de se ver... – Ironizou – Mas... Um voto inquebrável é muito serio! Como vocês ocultaram isso de mim? – Seus olhos furiosos agora – Sabe Draco, vejo que você cumpriu sua missão aqui...

Draco sentiu um frio na espinha, que escorregou por todo o seu corpo. Sabia o que estava por vir... Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Draco, e com um sorrisinho, disse:

- Crucio. – E logo Draco caiu no chão, se estrebuchando de dor. – Ora, Malfoy, você não é bom o suficiente para ter a honra de ser morto por mim... E você, Snape! Por hoje passa! Apesar de ter feito o que não era sua tarefa, você matou Dumbledore.

- Sim mestre. – falou Snape.

Com um toque da varinha, o feitiço lançado a Draco cessou. Logo ele se levantou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não pela dor, mas sim pelo medo. Tinha medo de Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

- Agora, quero que vocês me expliquem o plano, para eu ver se vocês de fato entenderam o que lhes foi designado.

O trio explicou tudo a Voldemort.

- Vejo que vocês entenderam tudo. Agora, é hora de planejar, quando, como, aonde. Boa sorte.

O caos estava espalhado pelo mundo. "Acidentes" e mais "acidentes" aconteciam no mundo trouxa sem nenhuma explicação científica plausível. O círculo do relógio do big-ben caiu, machucando muitas pessoas. O 1º ministro falou que os técnicos diziam que foi um parafuso solto, porém, sabia que nenhum parafuso se soltara. Rufus Scrimgeour visitava-o muitas vezes, trazendo mais más notícias. Mal poderiam acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. A guerra do mundo bruxo se juntara ao mundo trouxa, ferindo muitos inocentes.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, contaram-se muitos estragos. Por algum motivo, a rainha da Inglaterra foi encontrada ferida e muitos de seus guardas foram encontrados mortos. E isso não aconteceu apenas na Inglaterra! Por algum motivo, os comensais da morte estavam atacando os líderes de nações. Algumas vezes obtêm êxito, outras não.

O mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo estavam cada vez mais "unidos", pois estavam cada vez mais próximos. Porém, essa não era uma união boa, de maneira alguma. Tudo isso formava um misto, uma complexidade, um contraste difícil de ser compreendido. Somente quem faz parte do problema faz idéia do que se trata.

Olivaras ainda não foi encontrado, trouxas e bruxos mortos, pontes, casas, famílias e vidas estão sendo destruídas, e tudo por causa de uma só pessoa: Voldemort. Ele almeja matar Harry, e com um ritual com o sangue do garoto morto, se tornar imortal, para assim, controlar o mundo bruxo, e posteriormente, o mundo trouxa, por isso, muitos líderes estão sendo atacados. Há uma tentativa muito grande por parte dos comensais de lançar o Imperius em tais líderes, controlando as nações.

A batalha final, entre o bem e o mal, entre o bom e o mau, estava cada vez mais próxima. Os sinais de sua vinda a cada dia se mostram mais e mais.

n/a Assim que termino o 1º cap. Ele está meio curto, mas os outros serão maiores e com mais ação. Esse cap. É uma espécie de introdução a fic, situando o leitor na história. Tentarei publicar de 2 a 3 caps por semana. Enjoy :P

Capítulo 2

Uma despedida emocionante.

A noite já cairá sobre a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Chovia muito, e faltavam poucos minutos para a meia-noite. Um Harry ansioso esperava esse momento. A partir daquele momento, ele não precisaria mais morar com os Dursley. A partir daquele momento, ele poderia fazer magia fora da escola!

Harry estava com o malão pronto, com todas as suas roupas e velhos livros da escola. Ele estava se mudando. Rony e Hermione, bruxos já maiores de idade, haviam conseguido uma casa para os três. A partir da meia noite, Harry iria se encontrar com eles na toca, para poderem, juntos, se mudarem.

De acordo com todas as cartas que recebeu, Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione estavam muito animados para irem morar juntos. Os três escolheram uma casa em Hogsmead, o único povoado totalmente bruxo da Grã-bretanha. Harry e Rony dividiriam um quarto, enquanto Hermione ficaria sozinha em outro.

E era por isso que Harry esperara todo o verão. Assim, poderia realizar uma busca minuciosa, tentando achar os horcruxes restantes de Voldemort. Harry tinha escrito, numa carta, tudo para os Dursley. Quando desse meia-noite, ele usaria sua vassoura para chegar à Toca (Sr. Weasley mais alguns aurores iriam com ele, para a sua segurança).

O despertador tocou. Já era meia-noite. Agora ele estava pronto para ir embora. Realizou um feitiço de encolhimento no malão e na gaiola de Edwiges (Edwiges tinha ido para à toca levando a confirmação da ida de Harry, e Harry mandara ela esperar por ele lá.

Harry amarrou o malão e a gaiola (já encolhidos) na vassoura. Desceu as escadas e, com um feitiço, destrancou a porta da sala e deixou a carta no chão. Ao sair pela rua, deu uma última olhada para a casa dos Dursley. Finalmente estava deixando-a, mas, mesmo tendo sofrido bastante lá, tinha um sentimento muito forte por ela.

PAM! O Sr. Weasley mais meia dúzia de aurores aparataram.

- Vamos Harry? – perguntou Arthur.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Arthur.

Os aurores confirmaram. Quatro deles se postaram na direita e na esquerda de Harry, e os outros dois, um na frente e outro atrás. O Sr. Weasley ia à frente, guiando todos. E assim levantaram vôo.

O vento morno de verão tocava o rosto de todos. Eles estavam indo cada vez mais alto, como num plano inclinado, até atingirem as nuvens e seguirem reto.

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Talvez tenha sido um ato burro ter se comunicado com a família Weasley por coruja, já que suas cartas poderiam ter sido interceptadas.

- Sr. Weasley! – chamou,

- Sim Harry? – gritou, pois o barulho do vento era grande.

- Não foi perigoso termos nos comunicado por correio coruja? As cartas poderiam ter sido interceptadas!

- As suas cartas não. Harry, você acha que eu ia dar uma brecha grande como essa para os comensais da morte? Não... Os aurores pegavam a sua coruja e nela colocavam um feitiço de invisibilidade, que só se desfazia quando ela chegasse ao seu destino.

- Entendo...

Daquele ponto em diante, não falaram mais nada. Depois de um bom tempo foi que Arthur se manifestou.

- Vamos descer agora – disse – Estamos bem próximos da toca.

E assim foi iniciada a descida. Depois de pouco tempo, já se podia ver aquela casinha torta, tão acolhedora.

- Eles estão vindo! – gritou Molly! – Olhem, lá em cima!

A família Weasley mais Hermione e Fleur esperava lá embaixo. Todos os sete Weasleys estavam lá.

- Oi pessoal. – Disse Arthur, quando pousaram. – Obrigado aurores, podem voltar para seus lares. (Os aurores aparataram).

- Olá Harry! – disseram todos.

- Oi! Nossa! Quanta gente! – brincou Harry.

- Ué, você esqueceu? Amanhã é o casamento da Fleur e do Gui! – informou Rony.

Gina correu e deu um abraço em Harry. Ele disse no ouvido dela:

-Quando tudo isso acabar, estaremos juntos novamente. – sussurrou.

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente. – Respondeu.

Harry lanchou com os Weasley, e, bem mais tarde, a Sra. Weasley mandou que todos fossem para a cama. Como toda a casa estava lotada, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge ficaram no mesmo quarto. Lá, eles comentaram tudo o que fariam na casa nova. Harry estava feliz naquela hora. Mas não poderia ficar feliz por muito tempo. Acontecimentos sinistros estavam por vir.

Acordaram na manhã seguinte com um clima de festa. Todos estavam ajudando a arrumar o cenário do casamento. Os gnomos haviam sido expulsados, o jardim estava mais verde que o comum e havia vários banquinhos no jardim, e um pouco mais a frente, havia um arco de casamento.

A família de Fleur estava chegando aos poucos. Os que podiam aparatar vinham aparatando. Os que não tinham permissão para isso viam por pó-de-flu (e chegavam completamente sujos). A mãe de Fleur era uma linda veela, e os garotos da festa (principalmente Fred e Jorge) estavam olhando a ela fixamente. O pai da Fleur era muito alto, e tinha cabelos castanhos. Ele lembrava o Sr. Weasley mais magro e bem mais arrumado, e, é claro, com bem mais cabelo.

A família da noiva deu um toque bem mais formal à festa. Os Weasley tem um clima mais descontraído, mas com a chegada dos, que o Sr. Weasley chama, "estrangeiros grã-finos", isso mudou.

Já passava do meio dia quando a cerimônia foi iniciada. Em pleno verão inglês, o calor era de rachar, enquanto os "grã-finos" se abanavam com um leque, os Weasley tinham feito um feitiçozinho que criava uma brisa leve.

No centro do arco, estava o juiz do casamento bruxo. E lá estavam Gui (com o rosto altamente retalhado) e Fleur (exuberante, para variar).

- Estamos aqui reunidos para a união de Guilherme Ignatius Weasley e Fleur Moché Delacour. Para isso, querem que dêem as mãos e façam o voto de amor. – O juiz apontou a varinha para mão dos dois – Mugendai! – disse o juiz, e uma espécie de feixe de luz vermelha surgiu entre as mãos dos dois. – Agora repitam... Eu prometo...

- Eu prometo... – disse o casal, em uníssono.

- Amar e ser fiel...

- Amar e ser fiel...

- Em todas as circustâncias...

- Em todas as circustâncias...

- E te protegerei de todo o mal...

- E te protegerei de todo o mal...

- Para sempre...

- Para sempre...

O feixe de luz vermelha deu uma volta em torno da mão deles e se dividiu um dois círculos, encaixando em seus dedos, formando uma aliança. Todos começaram a aplaudir.

Passaram-se dois dias desde a cerimônia. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam prontos para se mudarem para a nova casa, que era em Hogsmead. A Sra. Weasley andava ultimamente muito chorosa. Os tempos ultimamente estavam bem difíceis, primeiro, ainda não se sabia se Hogwarts voltaria ou não a ser aberta (Já era dia 3 de agosto, e o ano letivo geralmente começa dia 1º de setembro, e segundo, outro filho estava se mudando de sua casa. Ela sabia que esse dia ia chegar, mas tinha aquela esperança que ia demorar muito. "Ora" pensou ela "Ele apenas está se mudando! Ele vai me ver sempre!" Respirou profundamente. "Mas nesses dias de trevas, será que ele vai me ver novamente?"Seus olhos marejavam. "Não pense nisso!".

- Err... Mãe. – Disse Rony, já de malas prontas, próximo à lareira. – Já está na hora de ir.

- Ok. – Disse, tentando engolir as lágrimas. – Me dê um abraço, vocês três. – Falou para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Assim que o trio a abraçou, ela se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Tomem cuidado – Dizia aos soluços – Vocês estão em perigo – Respirou profundamente. – Qualquer coisa... Estarei aqui. Rony, Harry, Hermione... Eu me sinto a mãe de vocês.

Harry deu uma olhada rápida em Hermione. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. E se surpreendeu ao ver que o mesmo estava acontecendo com Rony.

- Se cuidem. – Terminou a Sra. Weasley, aos prantos.

- Mãe... – Começou Rony, tentando disfarçar os soluços. – Não é para sempre.

- Não se esqueçam de mim! – Soluçou a Sra. Weasley.

- Sra. Weasley... Minha mãe de coração... Ninguém aqui vai te esquecer. – Concluiu Harry.

- Ahh, parem! – Disse Gina, também muito emocionada. – Vocês três, venham nos visitar! Por favor.

- Ok... – disse Harry, largando o abraço da Sra. Weasley, indo se abraçar a Gina. Ela também estava visivelmente emocionada. – Eu te amo Gina. – Concluiu Harry.

E, contrariando o próprio plano, ele beijou Gina. Um beijo longo, muito emocionante. Depois disso, Hermione fez um feitiço e transportou as malas para a casa nova, e depois, aparatou.

Rony deu uma última olhada na Sra. Weasley e em Gina, antes de entrar na lareira. "Povoado Hogsmead! Casa nº 14" E as chamas cobriram-no. Harry fez o mesmo.

Estavam indo para a nova casa. Nova vida.

Cap.3

Muito Trabalho e uma grande revelação.

p Harry viu que estava em sua nova casa. Não era uma casa senhoral, de maneira alguma. Era uma casa simples, que tinha uma sala com uma lareira, uma porta para a cozinha, uma outra porta (que Harry supôs que levava ao banheiro) e uma escada espiralada feita de madeira. O piso era de madeira, e o da cozinha, de uma espécie de mármore. /p 

- Não é lá essas coisas, mas dá para o gasto. – Comentou Rony.

- Eu gostei muito – Comentou Harry. – Não importa se ela é grande ou pequena. O que importa é que ela é o nosso espaço.

- Assim que se fala Harry. – Interrompeu Hermione – Agora chega de falação! Temos muito trabalho a fazer. A casa está imunda!

p E, de fato, a casa estava imunda. Harry percebeu que havia algumas teias de aranha sobre o sofá e as lâmpadas estavam muito sujas. A lareira coberta de poeira, e o piso, com uma aparência muito pobre. /p 

- Vamos distribuir as tarefas. – continuou Hermione. – Cada um cuida de cada canto da casa. Proponho um sorteio. Ou alguém quer tentar uma decisão de grupo?

- Para mim tanto faz. – Falou Rony.

- Para mim também. – Disse Harry.

- Ótimo! Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Rony, você cuida do jardim! Lá tem alguns gnomos e a grama está muito suja. Você sabe o que fazer, não é? Harry cuida dos dormitórios lá em cima! Deixem aqui embaixo para mim!

- Ok. – Concordaram os garotos em uníssono.

p Rony saiu para o jardim. A casa em que estava era meio isolada, e ao redor da cerca viva que dava a volta no terreno havia muitas árvores, e uma estrada que levava a rua principal de Hogsmead. Rony começou a fazer o seu serviço. Não era difícil atirar os gnomos ladeira abaixo (a casa estava numa espécie de morro). Porém, transformar a grama em verde não era nada fácil! Era uma situação complicada. Por mais que fizesse o feitiço "Aguamenti", iria demorar muito para regar todo o jardim. Por isso, ele realizou o feitiço "Vergreds" (consultando Hermione é claro), e uma nova grama foi criada. Depois, ele partiu para limpar os banquinhos e aparar a cerca viva (agora já verde). /p 

p Hermione estava trabalhando muito! Não era fácil cuidar de uma cozinha, uma sala de estar bem ampla e um banheiro. /p 

- Moron! Astuning! Gherk! – dizia loucamente, numa tentativa de arrancar as teias de aranha, limpar o piso e tirar a poeira. Depois de muito trabalho (e muito descabelada também), estava tudo limpo.

p Harry estava tendo nenhuma dificuldade na limpeza. O Hall superior era pouco amplo, então, com um feitiço fez toda a poeira desaparecer. No Hall, havia duas portas, uma levava a um dos quartos, e a outra, ao outro. O quarto em que ele e Rony iam ficar era maior que o de Hermione. As duas camas eram colocadas juntas a parede, com um espaço entre uma e outra, e mais na frente, havia um guarda-roupa embutido. O quarto da Hermione tinha uma cama encostada numa parede, e na outra parede, um guarda-roupa embutido. Os dois quartos tinham uma grande janela cada um. Era uma boa casa /p 

p Depois que cada um realizou sua tarefa, foram para a sala de estar. Havia ainda muito que fazer. Hermione começou a falar: /p 

- A questão de limpeza está pronta. Agora, precisamos pôr alguns feitiços de proteção aqui. - E, como se já tivesse, há muito tempo, pesquisado os feitiços que iriam colocar, entregou uma listinha a cada um. Eram feitiços com nomes estranhíssimos, e muito difíceis de serem efetuados com sucesso.

- Espremenick! Ai droga, Es-pre-me-nick!- começou Rony.

- Louncerro! LOUN-CERRO! – disse Harry.

- Esmethrowl! Imaginary! Expectunai! – Hermione fazia os feitiços se a menor dificuldade. Logo, ela fez o restante da lista de Harry e Rony sem demorar nada.

p Depois de terminada a proteção ao redor da casa, havia ainda o desarrumar das malas. /p 

- Harry! Você esqueceu de limpar os guarda-roupas! – disse Hermione.

- Desculpa, acabei me esquecendo. – Disse Harry.

p E lá vão eles, unidos como só, limpar os guarda-roupas conjuntamente. No fim, estavam todos mais exaustos do que estavam antes. Mas ainda tinham que desarrumar as malas! O desarrumar das malas durou em média 10 minutos. No fim de tudo, todos só pensavam em dormir. Porém, a barriga começou a roncar. /p 

- E agora, quem faz a comida? – Perguntou Rony. Eles se entreolharam por um instante.

p Foi decidido que cada um cozinharia um dia, numa espécie de revezamento. Naquela noite, eles iriam jantar no Três Vassouras. Harry foi o 1º a tomar banho, Rony depois, e Hermione por último. Estranhamente, Hermione demorou muito no banho. Então, Harry e Rony começaram a debater o porquê das mulheres irem ao banheiro conjuntamente e passarem um tempão lá dentro. /p 

p Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Hermione saiu do banho. Eles desceram a trilha e foram ao bar. Madame Rosmerta (que naquela ocasião, já havia saído do efeito do Imperius) os serviu com a comida e a cerveja amanteigada. O trio estava bem feliz naquele dia, mesmo se encontrando na época das trevas. /p 

p Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, o café da manhã já estava feito (Era o dia de Hermione) mas Hermione não estava em casa. Harry procurou na cozinha, no banheiro, na sala de estar, no hall superior e no quarto dela. Não estava em nenhum deles. /p 

- Rony! Acorda! – Harry chamou.

- Ahhnn... O que foi? Quem morreu? – Perguntou Rony desorientado.

- Ninguém morreu, eu espero! – respondeu Harry. – A Hermione.

- O QUÊ? A HERMIONE MORREU? – perguntou Rony, desesperado.

- Ela não morreu, eu acho né... Bem, ela não está em canto nenhum da casa.

- Ai! Para onde ela terá ido? Será que ela está bem? Como será que ela está? Ai não! – Disse um Rony desesperado.

p Harry sempre achou que Rony fora apaixonado por Hermione, desde Vitor Krum... Agora, ele praticamente confirmou. O desespero estava no rosto dele. Ele (Rony) não podia acreditar que Hermione pudesse estar em grande perigo. E Harry, perdido em seus pensamentos, começou a pensar como seria se Rony e Hermione namorassem. Ele até achava que isso um dia aconteceria. Mas, será que Hermione voltaria para casa? Será que ela não estava em perigo? /p 

p Já se passavam das 6 horas da noite, e Hermione ainda não voltara. Rony estava muito preocupado. Muito, muito preocupado. /p 

p A porta se abriu. Hermione entrara. /p 

- HERMIONE! AONDE ESTEVE? – Perguntou Rony. – Você está bem? Não está ferida?

- Boa tarde Hermione. Err, como você pode ver, seu sumiço deixou Rony muito preocupado. – Disse Harry. Hermione corou.

- Eu estava em Hogwarts. – disse –Minerva me chamou para trabalhar lá! A escola vai reabrir! Ela me mandou uma carta ontem à noite, muito tarde, por sinal.

- Trabalhar em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Harry e Rony, em uníssono.

- É! Ela disse que agora que é diretora e professora, ela precisa de alguém para ajudar ela. Então, ela achou que eu era a pessoa ideal.

- Espera aí! Como é que ela te chamou? Você poderia voltar a Hogwarts não é? Ela agiu como se você não fosse mais para Hogwarts!- falou Harry.

- Ih! Esqueci de te falar Harry! A Minerva foi na casa dos Weasley antes de você aparecer por lá! Eu e o Rony falamos com ela! Ela sabe que nós três não voltaremos para Hogwarts. – Explicou Hermione.

- Ah, se é assim então... – falou Harry.

- Escuta, você vai ser uma espécie de secretária da Minerva? – perguntou Rony.

- Em outras palavras, é exatamente isso. – disse Hermione. – Ah! E antes que me esqueça, marquei um teste de aparatação para vocês dois. Amanhã, as 8h da manhã, lá no ministério. A senha do ministério agora é 240308, para vocês poderem entrar.

- Ai! Quanta informação! Então, me diga, você aceitou o emprego? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim! – confirmou Hermione.

- Teste de aparatação? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim, vocês vão pela rede do flu. Ah, outra coisa, o meu emprego começa amanhã. Tenho que arrumar o cenário para a abertura da escola, por isso, vocês vão ter que fazer as refeições daqui em diante. Eu vou sustentar a casa. – disse Hermione.

- Ué, troca de papéis? A mulher sustenta a casa e os homens cuidam da casa? – ironizou Rony. Todos começaram a rir.

p Todos acordaram bem cedo no dia seguinte. Harry e Rony, um pouco mais tarde do que Hermione. Quando os garotos acordaram, Hermione já havia saído. /p 

- Escuta Harry. Qual a senha do ministério mesmo? – Perguntou Rony enquanto mastigava uma torrada, numa mesinha da cozinha.

- Vinte e quatro alguma coisa. Não me lembro. – disse Harry.

- E agora? – perguntou Rony.

- Bom, vamos assim mesmo, não é?

p Depois do café, os dois se dirigiram à lareira. No vasinho onde se encontrava o pó-de-flu havia um bilhete, nele estava escrito " i 240308, caso se esqueçam. Hermione. /i " Harry mostrou o bilhete a Rony, que disse: /p 

- Hermione eu te amo! – Harry olhou para ele, e viu ele corar. Harry entrou na lareira.

- Ministério da magia! – disse, e as chamas o cobriram. Enquanto estava caindo, escutou uma voz suave e feminina.

- Você está se dirigindo ao ministério da magia. Por favor, diga a senha que você recebeu para poder entrar.

- Dois quatro zero três zero oito. –Disse Harry, numa grande dificuldade (As cinzas entravam em sua boca).

p Depois de pouco tempo que Harry havia chegado, Rony chegou. Os dois se encaminharam para um bruxo sentado, para pedir informações. /p 

- Senhor, você sabe aonde... – começou Harry.

- Potter! Weasley! Estava esperando por vocês! Vamos fazer logo o teste. – disse o bruxo.

p O bruxo (que Harry não perguntou o nome e nem conhecia) deu várias dicas e instruções. Logo, eles estavam aparatando muito bem. Os dois passaram no teste. /p 

p Quando chegaram em casa (aparatando, é claro) Hermione não havia chegado ainda. Depois de uma ou duas horas foi que ela chegou. Eles ficaram conversando por muito tempo, e Rony foi dormir, deixando Harry a sós com Hermione /p 

- Mione, tenho algo muito importante para te falar. – começou Harry.

- Fala Harry.

- Eu tenho certeza que o Rony é apaixonado por você desde muito tempo. Por que vocês não tentam... – Harry começou, quando foi interrompido.

- Harry, eu amo o Rony já faz muito tempo. – começou Hermione. – Se fosse por mim, estávamos namorando há muito tempo. O problema é que ela não toma nenhuma atitude. Eu queria que ele o fizesse, sabe?

- Sei... Bom! Vou dormir! – disse Harry, louco para incentivar Rony a se declarar para Hermione!

N:autor Tudo que eles precisam para a história tomar seu rumo já está feito. Agora, vamos para a parte mais legal v


End file.
